


Babys, Eddie

by Jessica_Graves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fluchen, Lemon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Venom in heat, Venom ist fruchtbar, cursing, eddie can deal with it, halböffentlich
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Venom ist fruchtbar. Und bereit, sich zu mehren. Und mit wem könnte er das besser, als mit seinem Wirt? Ort und Zeit sind ihm egal. Es muss JETZT sein. Auch, wenn Eddie das nicht so sieht...





	Babys, Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe den Film gesehen, nachdem ich 3mal beim Trailerschauen dachte "den schau ich nicht, der ist zu gruselig".  
> Tja, mein Shipper-Herz ist sehr schnell auf Venom x Eddie aufgesprungen... Weil Venom ihn einfach so sehr vergöttert und ich seitdem ständig an Venom denke, wie er innerlich sagt: "Eddie... Eddie... Eddie!" XD  
> Meine erste Geschichte zu dem Pairing ist ein wenig sehr versaut. Sie entstand aus der Frage heraus, wie Venom Babys bekommt. (auf Fandom-Seiten sieht man ihn mit vielen kleinen Venoms aber niemand beantwortet, wie sie gemacht werden... )
> 
> WARNUNG:  
> 1.: Das Pairing sind Eddie und Venom... Ich schätze also, es ist nicht nur schwul sondern auch... Wie nennt man die Sexualität, wenn man auf Sex mit schwulen parasitären Aliens steht?  
> 2.: Eddie wehrt sich.... Zumindest gegen den Grund des Sex. Das heißt, er hat nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Zwar gefällt es ihm auf einer Trieb-Ebene, aber nicht mit den Auswirkungen, die das Ganze auf den Rest seines Lebens hat... Das bedeutet, es geschieht nicht im vollkommenen Einvernehmen und ist recht fragwürdig. Wer so etwas nicht lesen möchte, sollte jetzt gehen ;)

_‚Eddie‘,_ vernahm Eddie die vertraute Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Nicht jetzt“, murmelte Eddie, während er sein Gesicht leicht zur Seite drehte, damit ihn sein Gegenüber nicht hörte. Der Mann sprach eben in die Kamera und beantwortete die Frage, die Eddie ihm zum neuen Atomkraftwerkskandal gestellt hatte.

Es blieb unbemerkt. Der Mann beendete seine Ausführungen und Eddie stellte die nächste Frage.

„Sie sagen also, dass die Berechnungen der Wissenschaftler, die davon sprechen, dass damit tausende Hektar Land verseucht werden, fehlerhaft sind?“, hakte er nach, um den wunden Punkt zu forcieren. Sein Gegenüber verzog keine Miene. Er holte tief Luft und begann, seine diplomatisch zurechtgelegte Antwort mit einem freundlich kühlen Lächeln herunter zu rezitieren.

‚ _Eddie‘_ , sagte Venom erneut und übertönte damit in Eddies Kopf die Worte des Mannes, den er interviewte. _‚Eddie, es ist soweit … Eddie!‘_

Eddie war zu abgelenkt, um die ganze Tragweite dessen zu verstehen, was Venom ihm da mitteilte.

„Jetzt nicht“, knurrte er, eindringlicher. „Nachher.“

Sein Gegenüber runzelte einen Moment die Stirn und geriet in seiner Antwort ins Stocken, weil Eddie lauter geworden war und er sich unterbrochen fühlte. Doch er fuhr tapfer fort.

Leider konnte ihm Eddie nicht mehr folgen, denn er fühlte, dass Venom in ihm ungeduldig wurde.

_‚Nachher ist es zu spät, Eddie. Es muss jetzt sein!‘_

Eine plötzliche Hektik ergriff Besitz von Eddie, die nicht von ihm selbst kam. Er ahnte, dass es Venoms Gefühle waren, die auf ihn übersprangen. Es war, als hätte er Hummeln im Hintern. Ein inneres Jucken brachte ihn dazu, das Interview schnell hinter sich bringen zu wollen.

Er antwortete Venom nicht, ratterte seine letzte Frage an den Mann aber eher runter, als sie ordentlich zu stellen und brachte dann den Rest des Interviews auf eine Art und Weise hinter sich, wie jemand, der so schnell wie möglich vom Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit verschwinden wollte. Irgendwohin, wo er mit Venom allein reden konnte, denn er fühlte, wie dessen Tentakel ihn von innen kitzelten und das Kribbeln in seinem Magen, in seiner Brust und seinem Kopf machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Als er es endlich, endlich hinter sich hatte, ihm bereits der Schweiß auf der Stirn, weil es ihn anstrengte, Venom im Zaum zu halten. Was auch immer sein Symbiont mit seinem Körper anstellte, es war nervenaufreibend.

„Wirst du dich wohl beruhigen?“, knurrte er leise, während er neben seinem Kameramann und eskortiert von Sicherheitsleuten, die ihn aus der Anlage geleiteten, herlief.

‚Es geht nicht, Eddie‘, widersprach Venom und seine Stimme hatte etwas Buttriges angenommen. _‚Es hat begonnen. Ich brauche es. Jetzt!‘_

Eddies Knie wurden weich und er schaffe es gerade noch, sein Aufkeuchen durch ein Husten zu tarnen, als er fühlte, wie etwas Warmes, Weiches, über sein Glied strich.

Sein Glied, das eben noch vollkommen schlaff geworden war und sich nun durch die wenigen Berührungen rasch mit Blut füllte. Er war empfindlich. Und Venom kannte die Stellen, an denen er ihn berühren musste … Für gewöhnlich allerdings hoben sie sich so etwas für die Nacht auf, wenn sie in ihrem Bett ungestört waren. Es war sonderbar, dass Venom ihn jetzt beinahe dazu nötigte.

Dass der Symbiont seine Bedürfnisse von jeher mit großer Entschiedenheit verkündet hatte, war nichts Neues für Eddie. Trotzdem hatte er das nicht kommen sehen.

„Hör auf“, zischte er, während er das Kinn senkte, damit man nicht sah, wie sich sein Mund bewegte, „Ich warne dich!“

 _‚Aber, Eddieee‘,_ zog Venom seinen Namen in die Länge. Seine Stimme hatte etwas Verlangendes, Sehnsüchtiges. Und eine Spur Gier. Wie dann, wenn sie an einem lebenden Huhn vorbeikamen oder an einem Kaninchen. Eddie war es immerhin gelungen, ihn soweit zu trainieren, dass er nicht mehr wahllos Menschen essen wollte und auch Hunde und Katzen weitestgehend ignorierte.

„Wenn du Hunger hast, kann ich dir auf dem Rückweg zum Büro was besorgen“, murmelte Eddie kaum hörbar.

 _‚Kein Hunger‘,_ stellte Venom sachlich fest. ‚ _Ich will das.‘_ Und wieder spürte Eddie, wie sich eine Schliere um sein Glied legte und langsam daran entlang strich.

Er holte tief und zittrig Luft und versuchte, normal zu laufen, obwohl er fühlte, dass seine Hose unangenehm eng wurde.

„Nicht jetzt“, wiederholte er entschieden.

Doch Venom ignorierte ihn. Sein Griff um ihn wurde intensiver, sodass Eddie es nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sein Kameramann warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Eddie?“, fragte er aufrichtig besorgt und sein Blick wanderte über Eddies erhitztes Gesicht und seine glasigen Augen bis zum halb geöffneten Mund, aus dem Eddie flach atmete.

Eddie nickte angestrengt. „Ja, ich… ich, es geht schon…“, keuchte er und fügte halbherzig hinzu, „Wahrscheinlich erkältet.“

Sein Kameramann nickte und blieb dann abrupt stehen. „Hey, meinst du, ich soll noch ein paar Aufnahmen von den Laboren machen?“, fragte er und deutete auf die Tür neben ihnen. Eddie lief an ihm vorbei. Er fürchtete, dass ihm keine Zeit blieb, ehe er nackt und penetriert am Boden lag. Jede Sekunde, die er verlor, war ein Risiko. Also nickte er nur, streckte die Daumen in die Höhe und sagte: „Klar, super Idee. Wir sehen uns dann im Büro.“

Die Sicherheitsleute, die sie begleiteten, blieben mit dem Kameramann zurück. Nur einer begleitete Eddie zum Fahrstuhl hinterm Empfang. Gleich geschafft. Gleich wäre Eddie hier raus.

Der Sicherheitsmann drückte den Knopf und als der Fahrstuhl mit einem leisen ‚Ding‘ zum Stehen kam, nickte er Eddie noch einmal zu. „Schönen Tag Ihnen noch, Sir“, sagte er höflich.

„Ja, ja, schönen Tag“, sagte Eddie halbherzig und mit den Gedanken in deutlich tieferen Regionen. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich Venom mittlerweile nicht nur um sein halbsteifes Glied wand sondern auch um seinen Hoden. Er drückte und massierte ihn. Eddie liefen Schauer über den Rücken. Angespannt presste er den Kiefer zusammen.

Er hörte, wie die Tür hinter ihm zu glitt und drückte den Knopf fürs Erdgeschoss, während er durch die Glasfront auf den kleinen Park schaute, der sich unter ihnen erstreckte. Sie waren in der fünfzehnten Etage, es würde ein wenig dauern. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass in der Zeit niemand dazu stieg. Mit einem Seitenblick vergewisserte Eddie sich, dass sie allein waren, ehe er in einer hastigen, fahrigen Bewegung seinen Gürtel und den Reißverschluss öffnete und seinen Hosenbund vorzog.

„Sag mal, was denkst du, was du hier treibst?“, fragte er atemlos und aufgebracht. Er holte zittrig Luft, während sich aus der dunklen Masse, die sich um sein Glied und seinen Hoden schlang, ein Kopf herauslöste, der ihn von unten herauf angrinste.

„Ich bringe dich zum kommen, Eddie“, schnurrte Venom und eine lange Zunge wand sich aus seinem Mund und legte sich mehrmals um Eddies – nun mittlerweile recht hartes – Glied. Eddie stöhnte auf und sackte nach vorn. Mit einem Unterarm stützte er sich an der Glasscheibe ab und lehnte seine Stirn dagegen.

„Das können wir nicht hier tun“, zischte er, „Wir müssen für sowas zu Hause sein.“

„Aber ich brauche es jetzt, Eddie“, wiederholte Venom, was er zuvor schon gesagt hatte. „Ich habe es dir erzählt, dass ich nicht weiß, wann es passiert.“

„Wann WAS passiert, Venom?“

„Die Babys“, antwortete Venom und Eddie fühlte einen dumpfen Schlag in seine Magengrube.

„Die… die Babys?“, fragte er stockend und ein tiefes, unterdrücktes Stöhnen folgte seinen Worten. „Verdammt, Venom. Hör auf damit.“

„Ich kann nicht“, heulte Venom, halb zerrissen zwischen dem Wunsch, Eddie zu befriedigen und gleichzeitig nichts zu tun, was ihn aufregte. „Ich brauche es. Ich brauche deinen Samen. Es ist Zeit, Eddie. Es ist Zeit.“

Eddie begriff nur die Hälfte von dem, was Venom da von sich gab. Es war die Hälfte, die ihm Sorgen bereitete. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, weitere Fragen zu stellen, denn sie landeten eben im Erdgeschoss. Hastig schloss er seine Hose wieder, so gut es mit einem steifen Glied ging und zog dann seinen Pullover tief hinunter, damit die Beule nicht so auffiel.

Das leise ‚Ding‘ ertönte und während er sich herausschleppte, hörte Venom nicht auf, ihn dort zu berühren, wo er empfindlich reagierte. Während er heraustrat, fielen ihm zwei Dinge auf:

Die Rezeption auf der Rechten, mit zwei jungen hübschen Damen, die ihn höflich anlächelten.

Und die Gäste-Toiletten auf der Linken, direkt neben der edlen Sitzecke für Besucher.

Er fackelte nicht lang, zog die Tür zur Männertoilette auf und war heilfroh, dass es ein kleiner Raum mit einem einzigen Klo war. Er konnte es abschließen und niemand würde ihn hören. Keine Nachbarkabinen.

Er kam nicht bis zur Toilette am anderen Ende des engen Ganges. Venom penetrierte ihn so entschieden, dass Eddie direkt neben der Tür die Beine wegsackten.

„Fuck, Venom“, fluchte er, während er sich bebend am Waschbecken abstützte und sich fahrig im Spiegel betrachtete. Er sah wirklich fiebrig aus mit seinem glasigen Blick und den roten Wangen. Krank oder… geil.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen entwich ihm, das von den gekachelten Wänden wiederhallte. „Venom, fuck, Venom“, stammelte er, nestelte mit einer Hand erneut an seiner Hose, bekam sie aber nicht auf, weil seine Finger zitterten. Er fühlte warme tentakelartige Schlieren um seine Hand herumgreifen. Sie kamen ihm zuhilfe. Seine Hose öffnete sich und fiel bis zu den Knöcheln hinunter – zusammen mit seinen Shorts. Eddie wagte einen Blick hinunter und erschauderte. Sein Glied ragte rot und gierig aus einem Band an engen Schlieren heraus, die über ihn rieben und sich mal enger zogen, mal weiter wurden, während sie hin den Schaft hinauf und hinunter glitten und ab und an über seine Spitze kreisten. Es war obszön. Es war pervers.

Es war so gut, dass Eddie vollkommen vergaß, wo er war oder was er eigentlich nach dem Interview hätte tun sollen. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte erneut, während Venom ihn bearbeitete. Dann fiel ihm siedeheiß ein, was Venon vorhin wegen Babys gesagt hatte und er versuchte, sich nicht in dem Gefühl zu verlieren. Er griff nach Venom und versuchte, ihn von sich zu ziehen. „Hör auf“, sagte er halbherzig, aber seine Sorge, was Venom vorhin hatte meinen können, schaffte es, seine Lust einzudämmen.

„Aber ich muss dich zum Kommen bringen, Eddie“, sagte Venom und glitt glitschig über Eddies Zeigefinger, als wollte er ihn einsaugen. Eddie lief ein neuer Schauer über den Rücken.

„Warum legst du es so sehr darauf an?“, fragte er kurzatmig.

„Wegen der Babys“, schnurrte Venom.

„Welche verdammten Babys?“

„Unsere“, sagte Venom in einem selbstverständlichen Ton.

Eddie versuchte, tief Luft zu holen. Egal, wie oft er das Wort ‚Baby‘ aus Venoms Mund hörte, er konnte es nicht wahrhaben. Dabei hatte er schon bei seinen ersten Worten vorhin etwas derartiges befürchtet und hatte es verdrängen wollen. „Kannst du das wiederholen?“

„Eddie, ich bin fruchtbar“, erklärte Venom, glitt von Eddies Hand herunter und wieder zu seinem Glied, „Ich brauche deinen Samen.“ Er schlang sich darum, sein Kopf formte sich erneut und seine lange Zunge hing heraus. „Komm schon“, lockte er und leckte über den breiten Schaft, während er wieder damit begann, den Hoden zu kneten. „Es wird dir gefallen.“

„Ich… will… keine Babys“, brachte Eddie atemlos hervor. Seine Hände krallten sich in das Porzellanwaschbecken vor sich und er fühlte erneut, seine Knie weich werden. Er stöhnte auf, als Venom hart an seiner Spitze saugte.

„Aber ich, Eddie. Komm schon“, säuselte er in einer Stimme, die Eddie um den Finger wickeln sollte, „Es gefällt dir. Ich kann es fühlen. Dein Herz rast und du hast Endorphine im Blut. Mehr als vorher.“

„Hör.. auf, meinen Körper gegen mich zu verwenden“, knurrte Eddie in einem letzten Versuch, sich aufzubäumen. So leicht wollte er es Venom nicht machen.

„Ich muss schwanger werden, Eddie. Ich kann nicht anders. Das ist mein Trieb“, rechtfertigte Venom sich.

Eddie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er konnte es nicht wahrhaben. „Hör auf“, bat er daher erneut und atmete tief in den Bauch, damit er unter keinen Umständen kam. Das allein erforderte einiges an Anstrengung. Er konnte den Druck bereits schmerzhaft fühlen, der sich in ihm aufbaute. Doch er wollte nicht. Er fühlte sich zu der Entscheidung einer glücklichen kleinen Wirt-Symbionten-Familie (zumindest in Venoms Vorstellung) gezwungen.  „Ich habe nicht vor, Vater von einem Haufen Symbionten-Babys zu werden.“

„Lass das meine Sorge sein“, schnurrte Venom, „Daddy.“

Das Wort führte dazu, dass sich Eddies Nackenhaare aufstellten. Er biss den Kiefer aufeinander, sodass er deutlich fühlte, wie sich seine Wangenmuskeln anspannten und schaute sich im Spiegel tief in die Augen, als hoffte er, es durch bloße Willenskraft vermeiden zu können.

Venom ließ nicht locker. Sein warmer Griff um die Hoden lockerte sich ein wenig. Die schwarzen Fäden wanderten weiter hinter, unter den Hoden und zwischen seine Pobacken.

Instinktiv spannte Eddie sie an und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Nein“, sagte er. Es sollte entschieden klingen aber seine Stimme zitterte zu sehr und er war zu kurzatmig. „Nicht da.“ Er gab sich Mühe, dort unten eng zu bleiben. Dicht zu halten. Er fühlte, wie Venom sich mit dünnen Spitzen hineinwagte und seine Rosette umstreichelte. So weit waren sie selbst unter anderen Umständen noch nicht gekommen und Eddie war unsicher, ob ihm das überhaupt gefallen würde.

Venom antwortete nicht. Er ließ die Schlieren dicker werden, drückte damit beinahe sanft gegen den Eingang und massierte ihn in weichen aber fordernden Bewegungen.

„Ich sagte, du sollst aufhören“, keuchte Eddie. Seine Hand langte nach seinem Hintern, um Venom mit Gewalt fortzuziehen. Eine Schliere wand sich mit beeindruckender Stärke um sein Handgelenk und hielt es direkt vor seinem Hintern fixiert. Eddie konnte es nicht lösen und es brachte ihn in eine nachteilige Position, in der er sich plötzlich weit weniger in der Kontrolle fühlte – falls er es jemand gewesen war. Er keuchte leidend, als sich die dicken Schlieren in ihn hineindrängten. Das Gefühl war unangenehm, obwohl sie feucht und glitschig waren. Aber es war unerforschtes Gebiet und Eddie gefiel nicht, mit welcher Rücksichtslosigkeit Venom seine Grenzen überschritt.

„Venom“, keuchte er frustriert, „Ich schwöre, ich bring dich um, sobald das hier zu Ende ist.“

Das Kreuz durchgestreckt, mit einer Hand am Waschbecken, die Hose samt Unterhose am Boden und den Blick fiebrig in den Spiegel kam sich Eddie so schwach vor wie selten in seinem Leben. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch dem Drängen seines Symbionten standhalten konnte. Hinter ihm erschien Venoms Kopf. Er lächelte ihm im Spiegel zu. „Dann sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass es niemals endet“, schnurrte er und seine lange Zunge leckte einmal langsam über Eddies Wange, sodass sie ganz nass und glitschig war. Eddie hatte keinen Atem und keine Konzentration mehr, um darauf zu antworten. Venoms Penetration war anstrengend. Und selbst, wenn sein Kopf es nun, da er von hinten unterworfen wurde, nicht mehr ansatzweise erregend fand (er musste zugeben, Venom an seinem Schwanz zu sehen, hatte etwas Erregendes gehabt, auch, wenn es ein unpassender Ort gewesen war), so verriet ihn sein Körper. Sein Glied war steinhart, als hätte er seit Monaten keinen Sex mehr gehabt. Und Venom schien in seinem Eingang gefunden zu haben, was er suchte. Er drückte dagegen und Eddie fühlte eine neue Art von Störgefühl. Sein Hintern zuckte, wenn Venom über die Stelle rieb. Es war ungewohnt, ein völlig neues Gefühl und Eddie konnte es nicht zuordnen. Aber was es auch war, es ließ sein Glied anschwellen. Er schluckte, denn sein Hals war vollkommen ausgetrocknet. Ein weiteres Drücken gegen die Stelle und dann wandelte es sich zu einer andauernden inneren Massage. Eddie wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er wollte knurren und Venom anfauchen, seine Tentakel aus ihm zu nehmen, doch ihm kam nur ein frustriertes Wimmern über die Lippen, das ihn selbst irritierte.

„Das ist es“, hörte er Venom sagen, ohne, dass er dessen Kopf sehen kann. „Du kannst dich nicht mehr wehren, Eddie.“

Eddie fühlte seine warme Zunge an seiner Spitze und stöhnte erneut, weil sie ihn von dem Druck in seinem Inneren ablenkte – hin zu dem Druck an seinem Glied. Venom zog feuchte, eindringliche Kreise an seiner Spitze und jeder weitere Kreis sandte weitere Schauer über Eddies Nacken. Es hatte sich vorher schon intensiv angefühlt, aber nun, mit Venom an und IN ihm, war es weitaus intensiver. Er verstand nicht, was Venom tat, aber es führte dazu, dass er den Verstand verlor und sein Kopf kraftlos in den Nacken sank, während er den Rücken durchdrückte. „Fuck“, wimmerte er, als die Zunge durch die Schlieren ersetzt wurde, die unnachgiebig pumpten. Er wusste nicht mehr, warum er sich hatte zurückhalten wollen. Oder warum er nicht nachgeben und endlich kommen sollte. Wem wollte er etwas vormachen? Er war ohnehin an der Grenze. HART an der Grenze. Sein Atem kam in trockenem, hungrigem Keuchen und sein Geist bettelte nach mehr. Nach mehr Penetration an seinem Schwanz. Nach mehr Venom IN ihm.

Venom schien seine Gedanken gehört zu haben. Eine dicke, lange Zunge schob sich in ihn hinein und Eddie gab einen überraschten, kurzen Aufschrei von sich, während er zusammenfuhr. Schlieren hielten seine Pobacken getrennt und zogen seinen Eingang weit, während die Zunge hineinfuhr und über die Stelle züngelte, die sich so sonderbar und so intensiv anfühlte.

„Scheiße, Venom“, keuchte Eddie, doch obwohl es ein Fluch war, war keine Aggression darin. Er war zu kraftlos. Zu hart an der Grenze. Zu sehr im Delirium von all den Nerven, die gereizt wurden und sie ihn an nichts anderes denken ließen, als Venoms verdammte Zunge in seinem Arsch! Es war mehr ein Flehen. Ein Flehen um Erlösung. Und er wimmerte enttäuscht, als die Zunge sich zurückzog und Venom sagte: „Ich habe gehört, dass Menschenmänner mehr Samen ausschütten, wenn man ihre Prostata penetriert.“

Es war Eddie vollkommen egal, was wer tat, wenn was geschah. Er begriff kein Wort davon. Am Rande wurde ihm bewusst, dass es um Babys ging und um Venoms verzweifelten Versuch, mit seinem Sperma irgendwie schwanger zu werden. Aber es erschien ihm zu absurd. Zu weit weg. Zu unmöglich. Er wollte kommen. Weil nichts geschehen konnte. Richtig?

Er wollte seinen Wunsch in Worte fassen, konnte aber keinen klaren Gedanken mehr zustande bringen und stattdessen entwich ein weiteres sehnsuchtsvolles Wimmern seinen Lippen.

Venom erfüllte sein unausgesprochenes Verlangen, verstärkte noch einmal seinen Griff um Eddies Glied und schob erneut die Schlieren in ihn. Sein Kopf wanderte auf Eddies Schulterhöhe. Er leckte ihm über die Ohrmuschel.

Und dann sagte er die Worte, an die sich Eddie während der letzten Wochen schon gewöhnt hatte und die wie ein Trigger für ihn waren: „Komm für mich, Eddie.“

Und Eddie kam. Er kam so heftig, wie er noch nie gekommen war, zitternd und stöhnen und so heftig bebend, dass er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor. Am Rande bemerkte er, wie Venom alles Sperma einfing, das aus ihm herausschoss, doch er hatte keine Augen dafür. Er genoss den Höhepunkt und den Druck, der ihn verließ und den Endorphin-Rausch, der sich unweigerlich einstellte.

„Fuck“, sagte er heiser, nachdem die letzte Welle des Nachbebens durch ihn durchgerauscht war, „Verdammt, Venom.“

Venoms Kopf erschien vor ihm. „Ich liebe dich, Eddie“, sagte er.

Eddie lachte rau und schüttelte den Kopf über das, was sie eben getan hatten. „Du bist ein Idiot, Venom“, antwortete er. Und, weil er fühlte, dass seine Worte Venom trafen, setzte er hinzu, "Aber du bist mein Idiot." Es ließ Venom schmunzeln.


End file.
